Portable refillable bottles and other containers used for water and other beverages are widely used and are important for health and hydration. However, one limitation of such bottles and containers is that the consumable contents remain constant and unchanged except for changes in quantity as the contents (frequently, but not exclusively water) are consumed and replenished. Furthermore, vitamins, health, and dietary supplements in the form of liquids, powders, gels, and solid tablets are becoming increasingly popular and more widely consumed. In addition, such supplements and additives are frequently being supplied in bulk to the consumer since they are using and consuming such supplements and additives regularly and on a long term basis.